Uncanny X-Men 132
"And Hellfire Is Their Name!" is the 132nd issue of the first ''Uncanny X-Men'' ongoing comic book series. The issue was written by Chris Claremont with pencil work by John Byrne and inks by Terry Austin. Byrne and Austin also composed the cover illustration artwork. Coloring was provided by Glynis Wein and lettering was by Tom Orzechowski. The issue was edited by Bob Budiansky and Jim Salicrup. It shipped with an April, 1980 cover date. This issue is part of "The Dark Phoenix Saga" storyline. Synopsis Appearances * X-Men :* Cyclops :* Colossus :* Nightcrawler :* Phoenix :* Professor X :* Storm :* Wolverine * Candy Southern * Warren Worthington, III * Hellfire Club :* Donald Pierce :* Harry Leland :* Sebastian Shaw * Mastermind * Dazzler * Kitty Pryde * Tessa * Emma Frost * Hellfire Club :* Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club * X-Men * Cyborgs * Humans * Mutants * New Mexico :* Angel's Aerie * New York :* Manhattan :* Hellfire Club Townhouse * Adamantium claws * Cyclops' visor * Mindtap device * X-Men skycraft * Adhesion * Body conversion * Claws * Density control * Energy absorption * Energy projection * Enhanced strength * Flight * Hypnosis * Illusion casting * Mind control * Optic blast * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is the fourth chapter in the "The Dark Phoenix Saga" storyline. * This issue briefly recaps events depicted in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #129-131. * Jean Grey becomes the Black Queen for the first time in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Tessa, who is Sebastian Shaw's aide seen dressed in black S&M couture. Future issues will reveal that Tessa is actually a spy for Charles Xavier. She will eventually become known as Sage and join the X-Treme X-Men. * This issue is the first full appearance of Harry Leland and Donald Pierce. They made a brief cameo appearance in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #131. * This is the fourth appearance of Sebastian Shaw. He appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #131. He appears next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #133. * Candy Southern appeared last in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 1 Annual #7. She appears next in ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #68. * Dazzler appears in a flashback to events from ''Uncanny X-Men'' #130. * Kitty Pryde appears in a flashback to events from ''Uncanny X-Men'' #129. * Cyclops' optic blast are seen in a flashback to events from ''Uncanny X-Men'' #130 only. * Nightcrawler does not use his teleportation abilities in this issue. * Warren Worthington, III does not appear in costume in this issue. * Only the interior of the X-Men skycraft is shown in this issue. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of the Mindtap device, which is what Mastermind uses to manipulate Jean Grey (in addition to his own mutant powers). Hellfire Club titles The ranks of the Hellfire Club members are as follows: :* Sebastian Shaw - Black King :* Jean Grey - Black Queen :* Harry Leland - Black Bishop :* Emma Frost - White Queen :* Donald Pierce - White Bishop (later the White King) Quotes * Sebastian Shaw: To the Hellfire Club — and our Black Queen — long may she reign. * Wolverine: Ok, suckers — youve taken yer best shot! Now it's my turn! Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of X-Men * Classic X-Men #38 * Essential X-Men, Volume 2 * Marvel Masterworks: Uncanny X-Men, Volume 5 * X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga (TPB) * X-Men: Legends (TPB) Recommended Reading See also External Links * Uncanny X-Men #132 at MDP * * * Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Issues Category:1980/Comic issues Category:April, 1980/Comic issues